


A Lentil is a Bean

by CaptainMarvel616



Series: Tumblr Prompts and Wrtings [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Married Steve Rogers, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMarvel616/pseuds/CaptainMarvel616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Ask Box Prompt - You and Steve Rogers are married and you have to tell him that you are pregnant. Just something fluffy and sweet. Maybe he’s worried about it? I don’t know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lentil is a Bean

You were just beginning to wake from a deep sleep as you felt two arms wrap around you and a warm male body pressed against your back.  “Hey,” you whispered sleepily, as you stretched in his arms.  “You better get out of here.  My husband’s going to be back any minute.” 

“Oh yeah?” The voice responded with a chuckle.  “I’m pretty sure I can take him if it comes to a fight.”

“I don’t know.  He’s a big guy, super strong with a gorgeous body.”

“I think I’m pretty strong, too.”  He began pressing kisses along your head and down to your neck.

You rolled toward him and arched your neck, giving him more access.  “Did I mention he was Captain freaking America?” 

“I don’t care who he is.  Your husband is the luckiest man in the world.”   His kissed your lips softly before his look of adoration turned to concern.  “Now, how’s my best girl feeling?  I stopped by the lab when we landed, and they said that you took the day off.  Not that I mind you being in our bed waiting for me, but are you okay?” 

You nodded and rested your head on his chest.  “Just tired, I guess.  I was feeling sick to my stomach earlier, so I called in and went to the doctor, but I’m fine now.  How’d your mission go?”

“It went well for the most part.  Barton almost got blown up.  We tried to warn him, but an earlier explosion blew out his hearing aids and he couldn’t hear a thing.  Luckily, Bucky got to him and pushed him out of the way.  He got a few cuts and bruises, but he’ll live.  Stark’s going to start working on a better design.  We managed to clear the base and find the cache of weapons without too much trouble, otherwise.”

“Poor Clint.”  You looked up into the deep blue eyes of your husband of eight months.  “I’m just glad you’re home now.”

You met Captain America when a group calling themselves A.I.M. took over the research facility where you worked, trying to get their hands on some next-generation technology that you invented.  When you refused to cooperate with them, they threatened to torture the information out of you but the Avengers showed up and saved the day with Captain America himself taking down the two A.I.M. members that were holding you hostage, and insisting on carrying you to safety.  In the aftermath, Tony Stark offered you a job in his Research and Development department because he was impressed with your work, and you took him up on it.

Three weeks later, you met Steve Rogers when he showed up outside of your office, obviously trying to casually bump into you.  He acted surprised to see you and enquired about how you’d been doing since the incident, before asking if you wanted to get a burger or something for dinner.  You weren’t buying the whole ‘right place at the right time’ routine, but you had such a nice time at dinner that you agreed to go out with him again the next night.  

One date led to another and the next thing you knew, Steve was referring to you as his girl and a little over two years later, you were married in a private ceremony with just close family and friends in attendance.  Now you shared an apartment in Brooklyn and were very happy together.

“Are you sure you’re okay, (Y/N)?  What did the doctor have to say?”

“Nothing I wasn’t expecting.”  You leaned up on your elbow and bit your lower lip nervously.  “I guess it is a bit more complicated than me just not feeling well, though.”

“Well, whatever it is, we can deal with it,” he replied confidently.

“Oh we’re going to be dealing with it, Steve.  We’re going to be dealing with it for quite a long time,” you sniggered under your breath.

Steve immediately gave you a worried look.  “What’s going on, Baby Girl?”

He’d never actually called you that before.  You were used to sweetheart, honey and other names, but the fact that he picked this moment to try out a new pet name, and it happened to be that particular one made you laugh despite yourself. 

“Well, you’ve got the first part right, but it’ll be a couple of months before we know about the second part.”  You were practically beaming as he parsed your words.  “It could be a boy.”

Realization finally hit him and a grin spread across his face.  “Wait, (Y/N), are you saying……….I mean are you………are we…………..a baby?  We’re going to have a baby?  I’m going to be a daddy?  Fuck me!”

You grinned as he threw his arms around you and held you tightly.  You were used to his occasional bad word slip, no matter how much he tried to keep his image clean, but they still made you laugh. 

When he finally let you go, you gave him your best stern look.  “First of all, language, Rogers.  What would people say if they heard Captain America swearing like that?”  You grabbed his hand and moved it under your shirt to rest on your stomach. 

“Second, you might have been corrupted by the Howling Commandos during the war, but no cussing in front of the baby.”  You leaned up pressed your lips against his.

“Third, I already did that.  Quite often, actually.  That’s how I got pregnant in the first place.”

Steve pulled you back into his arms.  “Wow, a baby.  I mean, I know we’ve always talked about having a family, but this is real, and it changes everything. How am I going to continue taking all these risks?”

“What you do is important to you, and the world needs Captain America.  Clint has a wife and kids, and he makes it work.  Scott has Cassie.”

“I know.  It’s just that there is a little person growing in here,” he ran his hand lightly along your stomach, “and he or she is going to depend on us for everything.  I grew up without a father.  I don’t want that for my own child.”

“I don’t think you could just quit Avenging, Steve.  It’s in your blood.  It’s what you do, and you’re good at it.”

He was quiet, and you knew him well enough to know that meant that his mind was racing a mile a minute.  You could feel the tension taking over his body.  “What if he or she inherits my pre-serum medical problems?” 

You pulled yourself up against the headboard and guided him down so that his head was in your lap.  He relaxed a bit as you ran your hand slowly through his hair.  “Steve, everything will be fine.  Almost every problem you had as a child is treatable with today’s medicine, and some, like tuberculosis, aren’t even common anymore.  Besides, in case you haven’t noticed, I have great genes.  Maybe ‘lil Cap will take after me.”

He looked up at you and raised an eyebrow before turning his head slightly so that he was facing your stomach.  “Hi there, baby,” he said, as he wrapped his arms around your waist.  “I’m your daddy, and I can’t wait to meet you.  I promise that I will take good care of your mommy while you are growing in there, and I will do everything in my power to give you a happy, healthy life.  I love your mommy so much, and I love you, too.”  He looked up at you and grinned before turning back to your stomach.  “I also promise that I won’t let your mommy call you ‘lil Cap ever again.”

He pulled you down beside him and wrapped you up in his arms again.  “I love you, Steven Grant Rogers,” you sighed contentedly against him.  “Now, why don’t you remind me about how we got in this situation to begin with?”  Your hand trailed down over his chest and you tugged playfully at his belt buckle.

“Wait!  Can we do that?  Will it hurt the baby?”

You rolled your eyes at him and leaned back to pull your shirt over your head.  “The baby is about the size of a lentil right now and it’s quite safe.  Also, I’m not feeling nauseous.  We should take advantage of it while we can.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he responded before pressing his lips against yours.  Before long, he broke away and looked at you.  “That’s it.  A lentil is a bean.  Until we have a real name, Bean it is.” 

“A lentil is a legume.  It’s not actually a bean."  You were about to launch into a long technical explanation, but he cut you off with another kiss and you happily let it go.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just started a writing blog on Tumblr and this was my first request. Also my first Ao3 posted story, so yay for both. You can find me on Tumblr at Captain-Writing-Marvel.


End file.
